Little Tears
by BuffyUchiha
Summary: One shot Collection. Iba a ser una simple despedida de soltera, eso creía Sakura Haruno pero cuando vio a donde la llevaban sus amigas se arrepintió. ¡Es muy buena, pasen y lean!
1. Secretaria

**Ohaaaaaaayo! (:**

**Nota de autora:**

**LUCKY-U'S NEW FIC**. Ree feliz, New Fic! (:, este son one shots largos, muuuuuuuy largos xD, algunos serán más cortos que otros pero al final cuentan por que serán oneshots, bueno este será mi primero oneshot.

No soy muy buena para los oneshots por que no sé hacerles final xD, no puedo...me gustaría que la historia siguiera y siguiera xD.

Bueno Beautiful Words nació así, yo siempre he querido hacer oneshots y para no tener tantos decídi ponerlos así, ya que vi un fic que contenía varios oneshots, NO serán las mismas historias como la de ese fic les aviso ahora, no quiero plagiar nada..me sentiría muy mal.

No sé si tendrá lemon, supongo que sí pero no con muchos detalles y si llega a ser así supongo que no les molestará. ¡No me pregunten cuantas historias tendrá eset fic por que no lo sé! xD

Las parejas siempre serán: SasuSaku, NaruHina.

Sasusaku, no creo que ningún fic pueda tener a Saku con otro hombre que no sea MI Sasuke xD.

¿Por qué mejor no me dejo de hablar y les dejo el mini-fic? (:

**-Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, y esto lo hago por que me divierto haciendo fics. **

* * *

**Little Tears.**

**Secretaria.**

-

-

-

-

Sakura Haruno era la secretaria de una empresa cuyo nombre era Tokyo's (N/a¡Soy pésima inventando nombres! xD¿ya lo vieron? xP), su jefe era Sasuke Uchiha uno de lo más guapo de toda esa empresa.

Sakura vivía en un departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga Hinata y TenTen. Hinata y TenTen trabajaban igual en esa empresa, Hinata tenía un novio su nombre era Naruto y era el mejor amigo de Sasuke. El asunto de TenTen era totalmente diferente, TenTen tenía a Neji su novio, él trabajaba en empresas Angeles era una de las enemigas nº1 de la empresa de donde trabajaba Sakura.

Pero eso no viene al caso, Sakura y Sasuke se llevaban mal aunque ella estaba perdida y perfectamente enamorada de él.

Sasuke era frío, serio, arrogante, manipulador, pero sexy, hermoso y lindo a la vez. Era un chico perfecto, su hermoso cabello era negro, sus ojos igual aunque tenían efectos en las chicas, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, y buenos músculo pero él tenía novia, pero nadie sabía si había amor verdadero.

Sakura lo ama, y hacia cualquier locura para llamar la antención de Sasuke aunque al final le ganaba su torpeza, Sakura era muy torpe.

- Ohayo Sakura – Saludó Ino, novia de Sasuke y a quien Sakura más odiaba.

- Ohayo – Los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura mostraron un brillo de furia.

- ¿Mi novio? – pregunto Ino mirandosé al espejo.

- No lo sé – dijo entre dientes. Sasuke había ido a una reunión – Creo que está en una reunión..o talvez—

-¿¡Talvez qué!? – Le pego a la mesa – Auch, Auch..prosigué.

- Salió con alguna chica, hay mujeres hermosas Ino – guiño el ojo – ten cuidado – susurro.

- Oh, claro.. – Ino abrió la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke – estaré aquí, cuando llegue..¡dile que quiero hablar con él! – cerro la puerta fuerte.

- Loca – murmurró Sakura y luego siguió con su trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Qué pasa amigo? – pregunto Naruto, luego que los dos quedaron solos en la sala donde antes había sido usada para una reunión.

- Nada es sólo que.. – Sasuke miró las hojas que estaban en la mesa de vidrio.

- ¿En qué piensas? – miró Naruto serio a su mejor amigo – tienes todo, dinero, casa hermosa, una empresa, familia, novia—

- Ese es el problema..- Dijo molesto. Miró a Naruto molesto.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo sorprendido cierto rubio.

- Sakura.. – respondió Sasuke.

- ¿Sakura-chan? – lo miró más sorprendido.

- No dejo de pensar en ella—

- No será por que tiene buen cuerpo – susurró Naruto, pero Sasuke lo escuchó.

- ¿Quieres qué se lo diga a Hinata? – miró divertido a Naruto.

- ¡No, No, no! – abrió los ojos nervioso.

- Okay—

- Amigo, si te gusta a Sakura dile, yo creo que ella esta enamorada de tí.. – dijo tranquilo naruto.

- Estoy con Ino, idiota.

- Lo siento, niño rebelde.. – dijo sonriendo. Naruto sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

- No lo sé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Sa-a-akura-a – Dijo una tímida chica de ojos perlas.

- Hinata-chan..¿Pasa algo? – Sakura la miró soprendida.

- Iie, es qu-e-e..no-o debe-r-rias est-a-ar inventand-do...es-a-as cosa-as – Tartamudeó.

-¿Por qué? – Respondió molesta.

- Sé que no se llevan bien, demo...te pueden despedir.. – Dijo Hinata.

- No me interesa – Sakura miró unos papeles.

- Hola.. – Dijo una voz fría y manipuladora. Sakura levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos negros.

- H-ol-a..- Sakura tartamudeó como una idiota. Mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Sasuke la miraba de forma descarada de arriba a abajo. Sakura vestía un polera blanca de manga cortas, que era algo apretada y tenía escote V, dejaban mucho a la imaginación y una falda negra que no llegaba a la rodilla. Su pelo era largo y rosa.

- Holaa-a – Saludó Hinata con la mano. Sasuke no dijo nada y entro a su oficina. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron gritos, gritos, gritos y más gritos. Y así pasaron los segundos, luego los minutos.

- ¿Qué estará pasando? – pregunto Sakura nerviosa, mirando a Hinata.

- Sakura, por dios...espero que no peleen, y Ino salgan llorando otra vez...

- ¿Crees que eso pasará? – Sakura hizo una sonrisa.

- Sakura, por dios..sé que amas a Sasuke, dem—

-¡Te odio, Sasuke! – Ino salió corriendo de la oficina pero se tropezó y se levanto otra vez y salió corriendo.

- Oww – Hinata abrió la boca.

- Es mucho más que eso—

- Sakura – Sasuke estaba en puerta de su oficina.

- ¿Ha-a-ai? – Sakura tartamudeó otra vez.

- Entra..¡ahora! – grito al ver que la pelirosa no se movía. Sakura entró lentamente a la oficina.

- ¡Por dios! – Hinata llevo sus manos a la boca.

- Ohayo – Dijo Naruto.

- Ohayo, amor – Hinata le dió un beso, y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se encendieron.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido, por la cara de Hinata.

- Sakura y Sasuke – bufó.

- ¿Otra vez? – miró más sorprendido aún.

- Hai, otra vez – agregó seria.

- Espero que no pasé nada malo..

- Cuento con ello.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura miró tranquila a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Ino? – Dijo Sasuke sentado en su silla con los ojos cerrados. Intentaba tranquilizarse.

- Que no estaba – dijo seria.

- ¿algo más? – dijo furioso.

- B-buenoo..y-y-o..- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¡Por qué le dices a Ino, cosas que son mentiras! – grito mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Cosas que son mentiras? – grito ella tambien.

- ¡No eleves la voz! – grito él, furioso.

- ¡Tú tampoco lo hagas, entonces! – grito ella, furiosa. El silencio estuvo unos momentos en la oficina – y no son mentiras...has salido con chicas – la voz de Sakura se quebró diciendo lo último. Era verdad, Sasuke había estado con chicas esos últimos días.

- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? – la miró furioso.

- Ino, es su novia..¡Debería saberlo! – grito Sakura, mientras sentía una punzada de dolor. Sasuke había estado con otras chicas, mientras estaba de novio con Ino. ¿Qué pasaría se ellos dos estuvieran de novios¿Él la engañaría?.

- ¡Yo no amo a Ino, no amo a nadie! – grito frustado. Mientras veía que los ojos de la pelirosa se llenaban de lágrimas._Se ve sexy, hasta cuando se enoja o llora._

- Y yo pensé que era diferente – dijo mirando el suelo.

- No me conoces – dijo de manera fría.

- Y tú tampoco a mí – Lo miró con rabia - ¡He sido una idiota! – grito.

- ¿Por qué? – La miró sorprendido.

- ¡Sabes por qué! – grito Sakura, pensó que Sasuke si se había percatado de que ella estaba enamorada de él.

- No no lo sé..

- ¡Te amo¡Te amo!- grito mientras rompía a llorar – es una idiotez, soy una estupida, tú nunca serías para mí!..Ahora de verdad he visto la verdad, eres un idiota, sin sentimientos—

- Sakura, yo—

- No, no pasa nada..es una triste confunsión, para alguien tan importante tú – señaló a Sasuke – alguien tan importante nunca le gustaría una chica tan fea y sencilla como yo – se señaló a ella misma.

- Sakura, yo—

- Renuncio, renuncio – dijo desesperada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Maldita sea, Sakura...escuchamé! – grito Sasuke, Sakura lo miró.

- No, Sasuke..es..es muy tarde – abrió la puerta, tomo su abrigo café que llegaba hasta la rodilla y salió corriendo. Sin hablar con nadie.

- ¿Sakura? – dijo Hinata al verla cruzar por el pasillo.

- Calma Hinata – Dijo Naruto levantandosé y entrando a la oficina de Sasuke - ¿Qué pasó, Sasuke? – Naruto cerró la puerta y miró serio a Sasuke. Sakura era muy simpatica, linda y frágil. Era un de las mejores amiga de Naruto y no dejaría que Sasuke la lastimará.

- Nada.. – se sentó en su silla tranquilo.

- ¿Nada?¿Nada?..¡Nada una mierda! – grito enojado – Sakura se fue corriendo, llorando¿y no pasó nada? – miró enojado a Sasuke.

- Okay, ella me dijo la verdad..está enamorada de mi—

- ¿y qué hiciste? – frunció el ceño.

- No me dejo hablar...las mujeres son histericas.. – bufó – no las entiendes..

- Claro, por que eres un idiota – murmurró Naruto, en un tono bajo pero lo suficiente alto para lo oídos del Uchiha.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto enojado.

- Nada...es mejor que vayas a buscar a Sakura – señaló a la puerta.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Tranquilo. Aunque por dentro tenía las ganas de salir corriendo y buscar a la pelirosa.

- Por que si no, te meteré en la ventanilla de mi baño, yo haré que pases por ahí – dijo en tono amenazador.

- ¿Qu-u-é? – tartamudeó nervioso. Tragó saliva, la ventanilla del baño de naruto era pequeña, Sasuke nunca pasaría por ahí.

- ¡Qué esperas! – grito enojado.

- Okay..calma- Salió caminando de la oficina, en dirreción a buscar a Sakura, en esa grande ciudad.

Tokyo era una ciudad enorme jamás encontraría a Sakura, subió su mercedes y empezó a conducir por las calles de la ciudad.

No sabía donde Sakura podría estar, pero sabía un lugar donde Sakura siempre iba.

-

-

-

-

La pelirosa caminaba por la calles de Tokyo, se sentía sola, perdida, triste..estaba pensando en varios momentos para poder suicidarse.

Decidió ir a comprar un café, así que fue a la cafeteria Love Nigth.

- Hola pedro – sonrió Sakura de forma triste.

- Sakura – dijo Pedro sonriendo.- ¿cómo estas?

- Muy mal¿me das un café dulce porfavor? –en minutos su café estuvo listo y pago el precio.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto cuando le entrego el café. Sakura lo miró y el comprendió – Sasuke..¿Otra vez – Sakura asintió - ¿te ayudo en algo, que quieres hacer contra él? – Sakura nego con la cabeza.

- Gracias por todo – dijo con voz apagada. Empezo a caminar por las calles sin destino alguno, se había declarado y había fracasado. ¿Había un peor forma de ser una perdedora en la vida?.

Se dirigió a la plaza y se sento en una banca. Empezo a tomar lentamente el café mientras miraba a su alrededor, niños felices, parejas felices, abuelas felices..¡Tods eran felices!, menos ella.

- Sakura – dijo una voz seria y tranquila. La nombrada se giro y lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? – pregunto cortante.

- Sakura, yo—

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – miró a otro lado, intentando ahogar las lágrimas.

- Sakura levantate – dijo rápidamente.

- No, no quiero—

- Sakura, es pintura fresca – rió, Sakura se levanto y vio el anuncio de pintura fresca. Tenía su abrigo café con una raya blanca.

- Rayos – susurro, miró a Sasuke de reojo y luego empezo a caminar.

- No, no te vayas – tomo la mano de Sakura.

- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – Miró enojada a Sasuke.

- Sakura, yo..- suspiro - ¿cómo conmiezo?

- Por el conmiezo..¿qué te parece? – le dijo de forma cortante otra vez.

- Soy un idiota lo sé.

- ¿Ahora lo reconoces? – dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Me dejarás hablar? – la miró enojado. Ella asintió – Lo siento, soy un tonto..te lo debería haber dicho antes..

- ¿Qué cosa? – abrió los ojos, esperando la respuesta.

- Bu-ueno, yo..Sakura..después diras que soy idiota y eso, pero yo..yo.siempre te he amado y siempre me he resignado a sentir eso por ti—

- ¿Por qué? – se sorprendio por lo que había dicho Sasuke.

- Eras una simple chica que había llegado, pensé que serías como todas las otras pero eres diferente—

- ¿Dife-ren-nte? – tartamudeó.

- Hai, por que..eras más atractiva, más divertida, alegre..te atrevias a desafiarme—

- ¿Las otras chicas no hacian eso? – Alzo una ceja.

- Iie, por eso yo—

- ¿Me encuentras atractiva..en que sentido? – sonrió divertida.

- En el sentido físico – se acercó más a ella – y en cualquier otro – se acercó para besarla pero Sakura lo detuvo.

- No te he perdonado del todo – le dijo seria – y aquí no, porfavor.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? – dijo tranquilo, Sakura vio en los ojos de Sasuke que eso tenía doble sentido.

- Cl-a-aro.. – Sasuke la llevo a su mercedes y se dirigieron a su departamento.

- ¿Por qué no me has perdonado del todo? – dijo Sasuke mirando al frente.

- B-bueno, he sufri-id-o much-o por t-i-i..y – trago saliva – lo que me dices ahora, me ha—

- ¿Sorprendido? – sonrió.

- Cla-aro¿tú enamorado de mí? – Sakura miró por la ventana del mercedes.

- ¿Hay algún problema? – dijo serio, mientras estacionaba su auto.

- Bu-ueno, somos muy diferente – explico.

- ¿Demasiado?

- Hai, mira..tú tienes dinero, yo de verdad soy como..pobre, tu eres lindo yo soy fea—

- Sakura – dijo enojado – no eres fea – la miró, ya había detenido el auto – eres hermosa – abrió la puerta y se dirigió a abrir la puerta del auto de Sakura – eres mucha más hermosa – tomo la mano de Sakura y la ayudo a salir del auto. Cerro la puerta y activo la alarma.

- ¿Enserio? – miró sorprendida a Sasuke.

- Claro que sí – asintió.

- ¿Qué paso con Ino? – miró a Sasuke triste – estoy preocupada por ella, osea..fue mi culpa por la que terminaron y..

- No es tu culpa, yo igual – suspiro cansado – iba a terminar con ella..Ino me enferma.

- ¿Por qué? – Ya habian entrado al edificio.

- Buenos Días señor Uchiha – saludo el recepcionista.

- Buenos días – respondió Sasuke saludandolo con la mano. Los dos entraron al ascensor vacío.

- ¿Por qué, Ino te enferma? – pregunto Sakura cuando entraron al ascensor. Sasuke apreto el boton siete.

- Bueno, ella es muy superficial, sólo habla de ella y ropa..¡Por dios! – dijo frustado – ¿así piensan todas las mujeres? – miró Sakura.

Sakura rió - No, no todas – respondió y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Sasuke volvió a tomar la mano de Sakura y avanzaron para llegar a una puerta, Sasuke la abrió y entraron.

El departamento de Sasuke era muy lujoso y hermoso.

- Lindo departamento – comentó Sakura impresionada.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? – le pregunto Sasuke dirigiendosé a la cocina.

- No, no – Sakura se saco el abrigo y lo dejo en el sófa y fue hacía la cocina - ¿cómo mantienes todo esto ordenado? – Sakura estaba sorprendida. La cocina no estaba desordenada.

- A veces lo limpio yo, a veces contrato empleadas para que limpien – comento Sasuke y se sento en la mesa con un vaso de jugo. Sakura se sento en silencio.

- ¿De verdad te paresco hermosa? – Sakura pregunto tora vez, sin poder creerlo.

- Claro que sí – la miró sonriendo – me pareces atractiva en todo los sentidos.

- Gracias – se sonrojo.

- Ahora dime..¿todavia no me perdonas del todo? – tomo un poco jugo.

- No – respondió triste – yo – sonó el celular de Sakura. Que estaba en el bolsillo de su falda, Sakura saco el celular.

- Hola, Sakura – dijo una voz por el auricular.

- ¡Hinata!..¿cómo estás?- dijo Sakura sonriendo. Hinata siempre la hacía sentirse bien, era su mejor amiga.

- Bien, pero eso no interesa..¿Y tú? – hablo rapidamente.

- Sí, estoy...mejor – suspiró.

- ¿Donde estás?, voy por ti—

- Estoy con Sasuke..calma – suspiró.

- ¡Qué! – grito por el auricular - ¡tienes que contarme todo cuando vuelvas¿entendido¡me diras todo!..¡todo!

- Claro, Hinata..Chao, debo colgar.

- Claro, chao..Ten cuidado, disfruten junto –colgo.

- ¿Podemos seguir? – dijo Sasuke serio. Sakura asintió - ¿por qué no me perdonas del todo?

- Sasuke – suspiro cansada – he llorado tantas noches por ti, he sufrido, he intentado matarme, me he desvelado por no poder sacarte de mi cabeza—

- Olvida el pasado – se acerco a ella.

- No puedo, yo..he sufrido tanto, y tu ahora me vienes a decir que..

- Lo sé, Sakura..pero yo, soy un idiota y no pararé de repetirmelo ya que sé cuanto has sufrido – beso la mano de Sakura y ella se sonrojo.

- ¿Donde esta el baño?, necesito lavarme la cara – Sasuke no dijo nada tomo la mano de Sakura y llevo a su dormitorio. Había un baño en el corredor, pero no lo iba a decir.

La habitación de Sasuke era hermosa, las paredes eran celeste, tenía una terraza que se podía ver mitad de tokyo, cortinas blancas que estaban cerradas, tenía una cama grande de matrimonio, la TV era plasma y tenía su arrmario y ahí estaba la puerta del baño.

- Gracias – dijo Sakura con voz amable entro al baño, se lavo la cara y luego salió.

Se sento en la cama de Sasuke – que hermoso departamento.

- Pronto será nuestro departamento – Dijo Sasuke sentandosé al lado de ella, Sakura abrió los ojos hasta que no pudiera más.

- ¿Qu-u-é? – dijo sorprendida.

- Sí, Sakura..será nuestro departamento, te amo..te amo mucho y no quiero separarme de ti – tomo la mano de Sakura.

- ¿En serio? – los ojos verdes jade se aguaron.

- Sí y haré lo que sea por ti, para que veas que te puedo hacer feliz, que podemos ser una buena pareja.

- Sasuke, yo – Sakura se acerco a él – gracias – susurro y se fueron acercando. Sus labios se rozaron y se besaron lentamente, pero luego fue más salvaje. Sakura puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y el poso sus manos en la cintura de Sakura.

Sakura gimió cuando Sasuke se hizo paso con su lengua en la cálida cavidad de ella. Luego de unos segundo tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

- Te amo – dijo Sakura y lo abrazo.

- Yo igual..- susurro Sasukey apoyo su frente con la de la pelirosa – bueno ya que estamos aquí – sonrió divertido.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Sakura rió, Sasuke hizo puchero – esta bien – Sasuke volvió a besar a Sakura, luego cuando se separaron se miraron.

- ¿Segura? – dijo Sasuke serio. Sakura asintió – bueno, necesito saber..¿cuando vendrás a vivir conmigo?.

- Eeh..en una semana más, necesito pasar al menos una semana con mis mejores amigas y explicarles todo – sonrió – y cuando vuelva aquí seré siempre tuya – rió levemente. Sasuke sonrió.

- ¿Por donde empezamos? – dijo serio.

- Por el conmiezo¿cierto, amor? – Sakura se levanto y Sasuke igual.

- Sin retroceder.

- Claro, que no Sasuke.

- No me aburrire de esto y cuando me aferro a algo, me aferro de verdad – Dijo Sasuke acercandose a Sakura.

- Estoy dispuesta a que te aferres a mí - Sakura sonrió y Sasuke empezo a besarle el cuello, ella suspiró – Sasuke – Sakura gimió cuando quedo encerrada contra la pared y Sasuke lentamente empezo a quitarle la polera.

- Sakura eres deliciosa – gruño Sasuke mientras besada el cuello de la pelirosa y busco la salida del brassier de Sakura. Ella volvió a gemir y luego beso a Sasuke de forma salvaje y tierna.

Se acostumbraría a su nueva vida, en el departamento de Sasuke, una nueva vida con él. A esas noches que nunca se aburririan y se acostumbaría a no volver a llorar por que el no estaba enamorado de ella. Nunca más, por que todo sería diferente.

* * *

Este fic continuará en la segunda parte, que se llama** Just Married**. Se vene muy buena la segunda parte, eso creo xD. Claro que sí.

Porfavor espero que me dejn lindos reviews, a mi me encanta escribir fics y seguiré escribiendo si ustedes me dejan review si no algún día desapareceré y no volveré a escribir.

**Saludos a los que leen Jugando con los sentimientos o Sakura v/s Ino. Muchas Gracias, los quiero.**

**LUCKY-U (:**


	2. Just Married

**Ohayo (:**

Bueno, uno de mis oneshot el primero que he subido se llama Secretaria, esta es la continuación_ Just Married_. Espero que lo lean, porfis. Y me dejen un review (:

Me ha costado un poco saber que poner, pero será fácil. Sólo debo ver unas péliculas de peleas y listo xD. Siempre me inspiro de peliculas o de series que pasan en la TV.

**-Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, y esto lo hago por que me divierto haciendo fics.**

**Dejenme un review (: **

* * *

**Little Tears.**

**Just Married.**

-

-

-

-

Los rayos de sol entraron a la habitacion poco a poco. Uno de esos rayos de sol cayeron en el rostro de una pelirosa que dormía de forma pasiva y tranquila, se movió un poco y luego abrió los ojos. Cansada como siempre se incorporó lentamente, miró por debajo de las sabanas, estaba desnuda como casi siempre.

Recordo lo que había pasado el día de ayer, había peleado con él otra vez pero el le había pedido perdon se había arrodillado y hecho un show íncreible. Miró el reloj eran las 8:00 am, hoy era su día libre.

Se levanto y ando en puntillas para no despertarlo, busco su vestido de tela fina que usaba como pijama y se lo puso. El vestido era negro y no llegaba a lo rodilla. Se dirigió al baño y se lavo el rostro. Fue a la cocina y preparo Waffles, adoraba los waflles al igual que él. Sirvió la mesa y preparo té.

- Sakura – dijo una voz aterciopelada y manipuladora. La nombrada se dio vuelta y sonrió. Sasuke se encontraba ahí con el pelo despeinado y usaba boxers negros.

- Hola, Sasuke-kun – suspiro – esta el desayuno¿quieres? – Ella se sento y el la siguió. Hacía un año que habian empezado a salir, ese fue el mejor año de la vida de Sakura. Vivían juntos, Sasuke seguía con su empresa y Sakura decidió trabajar en una cafeteria.

Eran una excelente pareja aunque a veces peleaban y Sakura se iba a la casa que antes compartía con Hinata y TenTen que la aceptaban con ternura y cariño siempre. Aunque Sasuke no soportaba una semana sin _su_ pelirosa y siempre le pedia perdon y volvía todo a la normalidad.

- ¿Qué tal tu noche? – Pregunto Sakura, ya que Sasuke no había dicho nada y comía en silencio. Algo propio de él, a veces iniciaba la conversación pero casi siempre era Sakura.

- Muy buena..¿y la tuya? – sonrió de forma dulce. Sakura suspiro al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Con tanta facilidad Sasuke la llevaba al cielo con cada caricia de él, sólo al tocar su cuerpo o un simple roce la hacía temblar.

- Muy placentera – respondio mientras los colores subían en las mejillas de Sakura, Sasuke no dijo nada más y siguió comiendo. Sasuke esas ultimas dos semanas había estado muy callado, más de lo normal. Sakura creía que podría estar aburrido de ella y él podría tener una amante pero era solo una de sus supociciones, no era cierto ella no lo sabía.

- Oh, claro.. – Dijo Sasuke y luego comió un poco de Waffles – iré a la empresa hoy, más temprano, osea ahora en treinta minutos más – Sakura abrió los ojos, hasta que no pudiera más. _**¿Más temprano¿MAS TEMPRANO?**. _Sasuke siempre se iba a las 11:00 am y ahora se iría en 30 minutos más.

- ¿Po-or qu-é? – Tartamudeo confundida y irritada.

- Oh, debo algo en la empresa, tenemos muchas cosas importantes además tengo una reunión – Dijo tranquilo y serio, nisiquiera la había mirado. Tomo un poco de té y miró a Sakura - ¿no te molesta, cierto? – tomo un poco más de té.

- No claro que no.. – dijo entre dientes - ¿Sabes qué?..Si quieres – Sakura se levanto enojado - ¡Quedate todo el día! – grito y se fue a la habitacion que compartian. Se acosto enojada en la cama y empezo a ver TV.

Luego de unos minutos Sasuke llego a la habitacion.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Sakura? – Sasuke se sento en la cama. Sakura lo miró con furia.

- Es que...¡Ahora siempre te vas temprano! – grito - ¿Acaso ya te molesta mi presencia? – pregunto irritada.

- No, no..Sakura – dijo de inmediato – adoro tu presencia – se acerco a ella – debo ir, es mi trabajo y tú lo sabes –se levanto y se fue a la ducha. Sakura apreto a la almohada, rspiro y luego le pego a la almohada, así siempre se le pasaba la furia.

Se levanto dispuesta a irse, pero primero tomaria un baño. Luego de unos minutos Sasuke salió del baño. Sakura no lo miró, lo empujo, entro al baño y cerro de un portazo. Se quito el vestido y su ropa interior, luego entro a la ducha el agua estaba deliciosa, así tambien se relajaba.

- ¿Seguirás enojada? – la voz de Sasuke interrumpio sus pensamientos.

- ¡Sí! – grito Sakura. Luego unos minutos, cerro el grifo y se seco. Como siempre salió con el pelo mojado y la toalla bien segura para que Sasuke no se la sacará.

No habia precensia de Sasuke en la habitacion, la pelirosa abrió las puerta del armario y busco su ropa. Eligió un vestido negro con tirantes, el vestido alcanzaba las rodillas de Sakura y dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Dejo el vestido en la cama y fue a buscar la ropa interior mientras buscaba alguien la atrapo por la cintura.

- ¿Seguiras enojada? – susurro una voz aterciopelada y seria en su oído, la pelirosa suspiro.

- Sí, Sasuke-kun – dijo indiferente y se separo del agarre del pelinegro.

- Esta bien – se alejo de ella, ya que se escuchaban sus pasos - ¿te vestirás con esto? – dijo Sasuke al parecer había visto la prenda que _su_ pelirosa usaría.

- Si – la pelirosa se giro y lo miró - ¿algún problema? – dijo indiferente.

- No – dijo serio y se acerco a la pelirosa de forma peligrosa – pero NO saldrás con esto – señalo al vestido.

- ¿Por qué? – rió amarga y tomó el vestido –yo uso lo que quiero, Sasuke-kun – se dirigió al baño y cerro de un portazo. Se vistió lentamente y se peino. Salió del baño y se miró al espejo.

- Sakura, te sacarás eso ahora – la voz de Sasuke provenía de la puerta, estaba ahí apoyado en el umbral.

- ¿Por qué,_ Sasuke-kun_? – dijo la pelirososa de forma sensual, adoraba provocar a Sasuke, adoraba seducirlo para lograr su objetivo se dio una vuelta para que él viera lo hermosa que lucía ella ese día.

- Por que yo digo que NO lo usarás – el tono manipulador se encontraba en ahí, él se acerco a ella.

- ¡Yo lo usaré, es mi cuerpo NO el tuyo! – le grito - ¿Por qué no quieres que lo use? Sakura empezo a retroceder ya que Sasuke se acercaba, hasta que choco con la pared - ¿te molesta?—

- No quiero que lo hombres vean más de lo que yo pueda ver – respondió enojado. Sakura parpadeo sorprendida y luego rió.

- Bueno – revoleo los ojos – yo no veo nada que los hombres puedan ver, sé que este vestido provoca mucho a la imaginación pero..¿qué importa? – sonrió de forma amarga.

- A mí me importa, por que yo soy tu novio – Sasuke ubico cada uno de sus brazos en la pared haciendo una jaula para que la pelirosa no escapará.

- Novio, no esposo – dijo indiferente. Sasuke ignoró el comentario.

- Sakura – suspiro. Sakura adoraba la manera que Sasuke pronunciaba su nombre – No quiero pelear – la atrapo con la mirada.

- Y-y-o me-enos – respondio nerviosa. Sasuke se empezo a acercar, Sakura igual seguía enojada con él pero ahora no importaba sólo queria probar un poco los labios de Sasuke. Cuando sus labios se rozaron, Sakura sintió una descarga eléctrica, sus brazos pasaron alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y él la atrajo desde la nuca.

Sakura suspiro cuando Sasuke le lamio los labios y luego su lengua se hizo paso en la cavidad de la pelirosa. Gimió de placer cuando Sasuke empezo a acariciar una de sus piernas. Sin darse percatarse estaba en la cama y Sasuke encima de ella. Sakura intento cortar el beso, no tenía que llegar demasiado, no dejaría que Sasuke la tocará más. Corto el beso y se alejo un poco de él, intento recuperar la respirancion ya que su respiracion se había vuelto entre cortada.

Sasuke la miró, se veía tan hermosa. Sakura le causaba emociones tan fuerte con sólo besarla, le encantaba. Sakura era perfecta, casi perfecta.

- Sakura te ves hermosa – dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

- Gracias – dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Me pedonarás?

- No – le contesto de forma cortante.

- ¿Y por qué estamos peleados? – pregunto con una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Sabes por que? – Sasuke nego con la cabeza - ¡Sé que no te agrado¿Por qué no me lo dices y ya¡Hace tiempo que estás medio calllado y desaparecido! – grito.

- ¡Sí¿algún problema? – dijo enojado.

- ¡Soy tu novia¡Tengo que saberlo!, pero creo que ya no te intereso y lo veo en tus ojos Sasuke – grito enojada.

- ¡Sakura sé que eres mi novia¡Y si me interesas! – grito irritado y se levanto de la cama.

- ¿Te intereso? – dijo ironica - ¡Si te interesará, te quedarías¡Conversarias conmigo y no saldrías tanto y podrías pasar más tiempo conmigo! – grito molesta y se levanto igual.

- Sakura eres ríducula y molesta – dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

- Pero..¡No tanto como tú! – Sakura agarro su bolso y empezo a caminar rapidamente hacía la salida - ¡No quiero volver a verte! – grito – de verdad...si te molesto¡sólo me lo decias y listo! – abrió la puerta.

- ¡Sakura, porfavor..No otra vez! – Dijo Sasuke siguiendola. Sakura cerro la puerta y salió corriendo al ascensor, el ascensor por suerte estaba en el piso 7, las puertas se abrieron y Sakura entro. Empezo a apretar el boton para cerrar las puertas al ver que Sasuke venía corriendo, las puertas se cerraron y Sasuke no logro entrar.

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos jade y bajaron por su rostro. Odiaba que la vieran llorar, pero no podía ahogar las lagrimas. Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió corriendo. No tenía auto, Sasuke a veces la llevaba a su trabajo o entonces ella tomaba un taxi.

- Señorita Haruno – dijo el recepcionista. Él siempre la saludaba y los dos eran buenos amigos. Sakura lo ignoró y siguió corriendo, pidió un taxi.

- Porfavor, al edificio Rosas del norte – dijo con voz pagada.

- Claro señorita – el hombre empezo a conducir, Sakura le paso el dinero. Y lloro en silencio todo el viaje, mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

Llego al edificio y entro. Al llegar al departamento abrió la puerta, seguía con las llaves siempre las tenía. Cerro la puerta y fue a la sala, pero cuando llego quedo sorprendida Hinata y TenTen estaban ahí.

- ¡Sakura! – gritaron las dos y la abrazaron.

- ¿Qué paso, amiga? – dijo Hinata al separarse.

- ¡Cuentanos, te escucharemos! – dijo TenTen mientras guiaba a Sakura al sófa.

- Te traigo té – Hinata corrió a la cocina y en segundos llego con una taza de té.

- Gra-acias – la voz de Sakura se quebro. TenTen busco una caja de pañuelos y los dejo en la mesa. Sakura sacó uno y se limpió las lagrimas.

- ¿Qué paso, amiga? – dijo Hinata sentandose al lado de ella. Sakura siguió en silencio mientras las lagrimas caían.

- Habla mujer – dijo TenTen desesperada.

- Est-t-a bi-i-en – tartamudeo mientras seguían llorando. Sakura conto la historia, lo que había pasado esa mañana. TenTen y Hinata la escucharon atenta – y-y- eso pas-so – dijo Sakura y luego agarro otro pañuelo.

- Sakura – dijo TenTen con voz maternal – debes hablar con él – Sakura miró sorprendida a TenTen.

- Sí, Sakura..Sasuke tiene muchas reuniones, no es que no quiera tu compañia – suspiro – de verdad.

- Sí, Sakura..no lo pierdas – suspiro cansada – ustedes hacen una buena pareja, si siguen peleando no llegaran a ser esposos.

- Cl-a-aro, pe-ero no ah-ora – Sakura tenía los ojos rojos y las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

**TOC TOC**. Se escucho desde la puerta. Sakura ahogo un grito.

- Debe ser él, Sakura escondete en mi cuarto – susurro Hinata, Sakura hecho a correr al cuarto de Hinata y cerro la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy! – grito TenTen, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrio – Hola, Sasuke – sonrió.

- Hola – respondio Sasuke - ¿está Sakura? – Sasuke sabía que despues de las peleas Sakura siempre iba a su antigua casa.

- No, no – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Chicas – bufo – sé que siempre viene acá cuando peleamos – Suspiro Sasuke ya cansado.

- Sasuke ella no vino, ni nos conto nada – dijo Hinata entre dientes.

- No sabes mentir – dijieron Sasuke y TenTen al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias amiga – susurro Hinata.

- De verdad, no esta acá – dijo TenTen – así que bueno – TenTen cerro la puerta pero Sasuke la abrio rapidamente.

- Sasuke ella no esta – dijo Hinata molesta.

- Chicas – bufo – sé que esta aqui – la voz de Sasuke era seria y indiferente.

- Sasu – la voz de TenTen fue interrumpida ya que Sasuke las empujo, no de forma brusa si no suave y luego entro. él sabía donde Sakura estaba, como siempre en el cuarto de Hinata.

- Sakura – los nudillos de Sasuke tocaron de forma suave la puerta.

La pelirosa miró asustada la puerta, estaba sentada en la cama con los pañuelos por todos lados. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo, ella no respondería no lo haria.

- Sakura – repitió – sé que estas ahí.

-Oye – susurro TenTen, Sasuke se dio vuelta – me das 100 dolares y te entrego la llave – sonrió. Sasuke bufo, le entrego el dinero y TenTen alzo la mano y le paso la llave. En segundos se escucho la llave abrir la puerta.

- Mierda – mascullo Sakura, sabía que TenTen le había pasado la llave a Sasuke. El pelinegro entro a la habitacion, Sakura fruncio el ceño - ¿qué quieres? – pregunto cortante. Sasuke no dijo nada y se acerco a la cama. Cuando se sento, Sakura frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres? – repitiola pelirosa, luego suspiro.

- Sakura, vas a dejar de ser una niña – dijo de forma tranquila y seria. Sakura abrio los ojos como plato¿Una niña¿Una niña?..¡Una niña!

- ¡No soy una niña! – grito – y no vengas con lo mismo.

- Tú no vengas con lo mismo – regaño – no quiero seguir así, te amo – Sakura suspiro y sus mejillas se tiñieron al ver como Sasuke la miraba.

- Oh, pero..yo.. – vacilo y luego suspiro – esta bien, lo siento – dijo entre dientes.

- Yo igual lo siento – Sakura abrazo a Sasuke y luego salieron de la habitacion.

Así pasaron los días, los dos seguían más unidos que nunca. Sakura ahora iba a la casa de Ten y Hinata para conversar, y las chicas le daban consejos. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y triste, estaba de novia muy poco con Sasuke pero lo amaba y mucho, pero cuando ella hablaba de **_matrimonio_**Sasuke la ignoraba y eso la ponía mal.

- Hola Hinata – saludo Sakura. Eran las 13:00 pm del día Lunes, Sakura había llegado a ir a almorzar con Sasuke.

- Sakura – Hinata se sorprendio al verla tan temprano ahí, se levanto y la abrazo - ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Hinata al separarse del abrazo.

- Bien amiga..¿y tú? – sonrió.

- Bien, Bien…¿vienes a—

- Sí – respondio Sakura rapidamente – voy a entrar – Sakura se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio lentamente, Sasuke estaba mirando a la pared, no la había oído entrar. Sakura cerro la puerta de forma lenta y luego se percato que su novio hablaba por telefono y decidió escuchar.

- Oh, sí..claro que sí – dijo con su tono normal – nos veremos esta noche – Sakura trago saliva – claro que sí, lo quiero..es muy hermosa Kate – Sakura sintio sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

¿Kate, quién era esa?¿La amante¿Amiga¡Qué mierda era! – Sí, sí Ino, pagaré lo que sea - ¿Ino¿Pagará¿Qué iba a pagar?, Sakura ahogo el sollozo y se llevo su mano a los labios

– sí, esta noche..se quedará sorprendida. Gracias Ino, Chao – colgo, se giro y la pequeña pelirosa estaba ahí – Sak-kura – Sasuke abrio los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cuándo me lo dirías? – La voz de Sakura sonó seria y cortante.

- ¿Decir qué? – hizo una mueca de confusión.

- ¡Qué tenías una amante! – grito y las lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Sakura.

- Sakura tu—

- ¡Yo una mierda! – grito enojada – yo lo sabía, sabía que yo nunca te guste y que encontrarías a otra – miró a sus pies – lo sabía – susurro.

- No, Sakura yo—

- ¡Callate! – grito – Ahora sí, no te quiero ver nunca más – Sakura abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Hinata miró la pelirosa que corría a la salida y volvió la vista a la puerta de su jefe nadie salió, Sasuke permaneció ahí.

Sasuke luego se dirigió al departamento de Hinata y TenTen pero Sakura no estaba, la busco en el departamento y era verdad no estaba. Había muchos hoteles y casas de amigas (os) donde Sakura podía quedarse.

Los días pasaron y Sasuke no encontraba a Sakura. Era ya el viernes y nada, él estaba más preocupado y mucho más.

-

-

-

-

-¿Crees que esto es lo mejor? – pregunto Hinata mirando a la pelirosa. Sakura asintió en silencio, era viernes ya eran las 19:00 pm.

- ¿Por qué, Sakura? – TenTen pregunto por décima vez, sin entender la decisión de su amiga.

- Es…es la mejor manera – Sakura tenía la nariz algo roja y estaba llorando.

- ¿Ir a Australia¿Esa es tu manera? – TenTen sono cortante. Sakura asintió y más lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

- Iie, Iie, Sakura – Hinata la abrazo, Sakura correspondio el abrazo y luego se separo.

- Gracias por todo, prometo que vendré a visitarlas..lo prometo – sonrió triste. Ten y Hinata la abrazaron y luego de unos minutos se miraron.

- Somos amigas para siempre – susurro Hinata y una lagrima recorrio su mejilla. Sakura asintió.

- Siempre lo seremos – TenTen sonrió - ¿Tienes que ir hoy? – TenTen ahora sonaba triste, Sakura aisntió.

- Te extrañaré – dijieron Hinata y TenTen. Sakura rió triste, pero rio.

Luego de unos minutos se despidieron y Sakura se dirigio al aeropuerto.

- Hay que hacer algo – Dijo Hinata luego de unos minutos.

- Claro que sí – TenTen sirvio Té para las dos. Tomaron un poco de té y pensaron.

- ¡Ya sé! – grito Hinata, TenTen casi se cae del susto – llamaremos a Sasuke, no creo que la haya engañado.

- Yo menos – TenTen miró su taza de té – llamalo – Hinata busco el telefono y marco el número de Sasuke.

- ¿Hola? – la voz era seria y fría.

- Sasuke, Sasuke – dijo Hinata desesperda.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Sasuke al parecer estaba tranquilo.

- Sakura..Sakura.. ¡Se va—

- ¿Qué? – grito, el oído de Hinata hubiera explotado si hubiera gritado más fuerte.

- Sí, sí..se irá..ahora en una hora – miró el reloj – tienes que convencerla de quedarse.

- Claro—

- Esta en el aerpuerto.

- Gracias, Hinata – colgo.

- ¿Le dijiste? – TenTen sonrió. Hinata asintió – espero que llegue a tiempo – Hinata suspiro.

-

-

-

-

La pelirosa miro el reloj, una hora, una hora. Una hora y todo acabaría, una hora y el dolor se iría, una hora y todo cambiaría, una hora ella lo olvidaría (N/a: Eso rima xD). Todo pasaría tan rapido, sólo se subiría a ese avión y adios Tokyo.

Empezo a llover, se sentia las gotas de lluvia en el gigante vidrio que se encontraba ahí, Sakura se sento en una silla donde se encontraba mucha gente que tambien se iría en su vuelo. Las gotas caían y caían, se sentía sola, estaba sola y nadie estaba ahí que se despidiera de ella.

- Ay, dios – suspiro y se levanto. Fue a la tienda de dulces y compro un chocolate. Volvio a su asiento pero estaba ocupado, bufo y se quedo en pie. Decidió ir por una agua fue a comprar y cuando se volteo, una persona conocida por ella se acercaba corriendo. Sakura sintió una punzada en el corazón, la persona se detuvo frente a ella.

La mirada de la pelirosa era sorprendida, de odio y un poco de amor.

- ¿Sasu-u-ke-ku-n? – tartamudeo como una tonta. ¿Estaba alusinando?

- Sakura, no te vayas – dijo de inmediato.

- Me voy a ir – dijo seria – te quiero olvidar—

- Demo yo no te voy a olvidar – se acero más a la pelirosa – por que te amo, te amo mucho – coloco un mechon de Sakura detrás de la oreja, la pelirosa se sonrojo y sonrió.

- Es muy tarde, ya es muy tarde – suspiro – además ya debes tener novia..esa tal Kate o Ino—

- ¿Kate? – Sasuke rió, Sakura frunció el ceño – Kate no es una chica—

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto enojada.

- Un anillo - ¿Anillo¿Había dicho eso?, Sakura parpadeo y abrió más los ojos.

- ¿Y Ino? – pregunto, al recordar que estaba hablando con Ino ese día.

- Ino, ahora vende joyería..y me iba a hacer un descuento – sonrió –Ino le pone nombre a sus anillos – dijo Sasuke antes que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca.

- ¿Y-y- para que-e er-a el anillo? – pregunto nerviosa.

- Sakura, te amo..jamás te cambiaría eres especial..eres única – Sakura sintio sus mejillas teñirse de un color carmesi – y yo quiero que te cases conmigo – Sakura abrio la boca y de uno de sus bolsillos Sasuke saco un anillo de oro con diamantes, la boca de Sakura si pudiera se hubiera abierto más.

- Sa-asuk-e-ku-n, y-o- - tartamudeo y se llevo la mano al corazon.

- ¿aceptas? – Sakura asintió y Sasuke le coloco el anillo. La pelirosa lo abrazo – te amo – susurro Sasuke en su oído.

- Yo igual – rió Sakura.

- ¿Te quedarás?

- Claro que sí, mi amor –susurro - ¿nos vamos? – se separo del abrazo y Sasuke tomo su mano.

- Hai – agarro la maleta de Sakura y se dirigieron a la salida.

- No puedo crrer lo que ha pasado – Sakura miró el anillo y se sonrojo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Sasuke la miró.

- Me voy a casar contigo, con el amor de mi vida – suspiro – co – La pelirosa fue interrumpida por los labios del Uchiha que presionaban contra el suyo. Formaron un beso dulce y apasionado. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Sakura tenía la respiracion irregular y estaba muy sonrojada.

- Te ves hermosa – Sasuke acaricio su mejilla. Sakura sonrió. Su vida iba de mal a mejor, ese día iba a cambiar todo ella iba a ser su prometida y pronto se iban a casar – sabes luego de comer algo quiero postre.

- **¿Postre?** – Sakura rio divertida. Sasuke asintió – claro que lo tendrás, sólo esperame en nuestra habitacion..¿Sí? – Sasuke asintio.

La pelirosa sonrió para sus adentros y su inner saltaba de alegría, pronto iba a casarse con Sasuke. No lo podía creer, era imposible por un momento penso que era un sueño pero luego llego a la conclusión que era la realidad, la pura realidad.

Se dirigieron al mercedes de Sasuke y se dirigieron a su casa, su casa. Todo cambiaría, iba a tener hijos o hijas, iba a ser feliz no iba a sufrir más.

**Pronto iba a ser una Uchiha, seria la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke y iba a ser Uchiha Sakura.**

**FIN (:**

**I hope you like it.**

Esta muy tierno el fic, aunque el final no se me ocurrio nada más. Por eso esta algo fome las últimas frases.

**B**u**ff**y **U**chiha.


	3. Despedida de Soltera

Ohaaaayo (:

Los siento por mis desapariciones, es que he estado vagando y a veces no esta la imaginación completa para escribir los capitulos. Además a veces me duele la mano, estoy chateando, escucho música o me llaman xD. Odio dejar los fics a la mitad, odio cuando pasa eso. Pero acá les dejo el tercer oneshot de Little Tears.

**-Disclaimer- Naruto no me pertenece, este fic es por entretenimiento.**

**Little Tears.**

**Despedida de Soltera.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Haruno Sakura **trabajaba en el hospital de Konoha. Había estado hasta tarde ya que recibió a dos pacientes de urgencia. Eran las 21:00, iba a llegar tarde a la fiesta de su despedida de Soltera. En tres días se casaría con su único y verdadero amor.

**Llego al club que le había dicho Hinata, Dancing se llamaba el club. Entro y adentro habia muchas mujeres sentadas en sillas. En una de esa estaba Hinata, TenTen y Ino.**

"Hola chicas" Saludo Sakura.

"Feliz despedida de soltera" Dijieron al unísono y sonrieron las tres.

"Gracias, chicas pero..no es necesario en verdad-" Sakura fue interrumpida.

"Claro que es necesario, Sakura..te casarás y bueno" Dijo Ino y vio el hermoso anillo que tenía Sakura "Necesitas una despedida, de soltera"

"No en serio yo..-" Sakura quería irse, quería pasar una noche más con él. Sus noches eran salvaje, llenas de pasión y lujuria.

"¡Porfavor!" Hinata hizo puchero."Tienes que disfrutar, luego irás a tu casa"

"No es su casa" comento TenTen " Es su casa con la de Sasuke, deberían compatirla luego de casarse" rió.

"Yo creo lo mismo, así la pasión se desata ese día luego de casarse" rió Ino.

"Muy graciosas, chicas" dijo Sakura molesta.

"Tomemos unos tragos y disfrutemos" dijo Hinata y luego llego una camarera.

"Y tu esposo Naruto¿sabe de esto?..Hinata" Pregunto Sakura.

"Claro que sí" Mintió y luego rió como una tonta. Naruto sabía que ella iba a hacer la despedida pero no sabía que iba a ser en un lugar de desnudistas.

"Hinata, mientes" Sakura entrecerro los ojos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto TenTen.

"Hinata, ríe como una idiota cuando miente" Alzo una ceja.

"**Rayos**" susurro Hinata.

La camarera llego y dejo los tragos luego se fue.

"¿Qué tomaran?" Pregunto Ino viendo la mesa.

"Sakura tiene que tomar vodka" Dijo TenTen con malicia. Sakura nunca había probado eso.

"¿Por qué?" Sakura trago saliva, mientras servían Vodka en un vaso.

"Hasta el final" Dijieron las tres al unísono y pasaron el vaso a Sakura. La peliosa miró temerosa al vaso y luego lo tomó de un sorvo. El sabor era delicioso.

"**¡Qué delicioso¡Quiero más!**" dijo Sakura emocionada. Y así empezaron a tomar y tomar.

"Chicas, preparense en sus asientos, por que aquí conmieza el show en el club dancing street" Dijo una voz masculina por un microfono.

De las cortinas rojas salieron unas hombres con short, eran musculosos, hermosos y empezaron a bailar algunos bajaron y empezaron a bailar con las chicas y una de esas fue Sakura que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

"¡Vamos Sakura baila!" Grito TenTen y Sakura bailaba con uno de los bailarines de forma sexy. Elc elular de Sakura empezo a sonar y Ino contestó.

"Hola, habla Yamanaka Ino" dijo con voz de tonta.

"Hola, Ino..¿está Sakura?" La voz era masculina y sexy.

"**Hola, Sasuke..no, no está**" respondió.

"¿Donde está?, quiero hablar con ella" Gruño el pelinegro.

"Oye, no es mi culpa que Sakura este bailando con un go-go dance y tú no, y lo hace muy bien" Ino se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se llevo la mano a la boca.

"**¡Qué está que..!**" grito Sasuke "** ¡Dime donde estan!, iré ahora por Sakura-**"

"Lo siento, Sasuke. Chao" Ino colgó y apago el celular de Sakura, para que Sasuke no volviera a molestar.

"¿Quién era?" pregunto TenTen.

"**Sasuke**" respondió Ino y luego un hombre se acerco que la invito a bailar .

"TenTen , buscaté un hombre" comento Hinata tomando Wisky.

"No, no..no le quiero ser infiel a Neji" Respondió TenTen y luego tomo un poco de Wisky.

"Ya vuelvo" Hinata se levanto y se dirigió al organizador de ese club "Hola" sonrió.

"Hola muñeca" Sonrió de forma sexy.

"Estoy casada" Dijo Hinata seria. Sabiendo que inteciones tenía ese hombre con ella " Necesito que algunos hombres bailen con la chica que tiene lente¿pueden?" Hinata saco una gran cantidad de dinero.(N/a: La de lentes es Sakura)

"Claro, muñeca" Hinata al recibir esa respuesta sonrió y se dirigió al baño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"¡Esto es lo mejor!" grito Sakura y luego tomo Vodka.

"Sakura..¿me prestas tus lentes?" Pregunto TenTen y Sakura asintió, le paso los lentes a TenTen. Cinco chicos sexy y musculosos se acercaron y le bailaron a la que tenía lente en ese caso TenTen, empezaron a bailar alrededor de TenTen.

"**¡No¡No¡NO!"** grito TenTen traumada "Dije que no le iba a ser infiel a Neji" TenTen abrazo sus rodillas y apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas. Mientras los hombres seguían bailando.

"Pero..¿qué pasa acá?" Dijo Hinata al llegar.

"Estos hip hombres..hip bailan para Ten-chan" Dijo Sakura tomando más Vodka.

"¡Se supone que bailarían para tí!" Chillo Hinata y se sento a tomar mas Vodka.

"**¡Ayuda¡Ayuda!"**grito TenTen.

"**Callate"**Rió Ino "Ya chicos, dejenla" Los hombres se fueron y TenTen suspiró aliviada.

"Eres hip aburrida" dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto TenTen sonriendo.

"Hai" Respondio Sakura y luego tenten le piso el pie "Auch, Auch" respondio con una mueca de dolor.

"Te lo mereces" Sonrió.

"Hip, ya chicas hip...hay que disfrutar" rió Ino y luego tomo más Vodka.

"¿Quieres bailar?" dijo una voz masculina. Sakura giro y vio a un chico muy guapo.

"Cla-a-aro" Respondio, él la tomo de la mano y se subieron a bailar. La canción que tocaba era Hot – Avril Lavigne.

"**Nuestra Sakura esta cresciendo**" Suspiro Hinata feliz.

" Sí, fue como si hubiera sido ayer que peleamos en el hospital" Dijo Ino mirando como Sakura bailaba.

"Fue ayer" Dijo TenTen y Hinata al unísono.

" Oh, claro" Sonrió. "¡Sakura si que se mueve!" Rió.

"¿Alguien quiere subir a bailar?" Dijieron dos hombres, Hinata y Ino se giraron y los miraron.

" Claro que sí" Sonrieron y se levantaron a bailar.

"Estoy sola, estoy sola" TenTen abrazo sus rodillas otra vez, mientras se balanceaba lentamente y miraba a su alrededor. Hinata y Ino bailaban con dos chicos y Sakura además de estar bajo efectos del alcohol bailaba con un nombre..¡Era como tracionar a su futuro esposo!.

"Calma TenTen, calma..respira" TenTen respiró lentamente. " Todo estará bien, no te asuste no te asuste" Sacó sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y bajo sus rodillas lentamente. Volvió a respirar, estaba lista parar sacar a las tres chicas de la oreja.

" TenTen" Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

"**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!**" Grito y se cayó de la silla. Se masajeo la nuca mientras se levantaba. "**¿Neji?**" Los ojos de TenTen se abrieron hasta no poder más. " Ellas fueron" Señaló a Hinata y Ino mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de Neji.

"Sakura si baila bien" Dijo Neji mirando como la pelirosa bailaba. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en el pecho. "Lo siento" Se disculpo.

"¿Me llevas a casa?" TenTen miró a Neji y hizo puchero.

"Primero debo decirle a Sasuke donde esta Sakura, esta muy enojado" Dijo Neji dirigiendo su vista a TenTen.

"¿Demasiado enojado?" TenTen intento imaginar el grado de la situación.

"Si Shikamaru y Temari no hubieran detenido a Sasuke, hubiera dejado a Naruto inconsciente." Neji estaba muy serio. TenTen ahí se percato que era grave el asunto.

"Tuvieron que dejarlo en una jaula" Neji se rió por lo que dijo. "No fue fácil, recuerda que Temari esta embarazada" Agrego.

"Sí, claro" TenTen se alejo un poco de Neji. "¿Y ahora?"

"Te dejaré en casa e iré por el Uchiha" Agarro la mano de TenTen.

"Pero..pero..¿Y las chicas?" Miró atrás para ver a sus amigas que seguían bailando.

"Estan bajo efecto del alcohol, no creo que se percarten que no estas aquí" Dijo Neji y llevo a TenTen a la salida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Ya calmate, amigo" Dijo Naruto entregandol****é un vaso de agua a su mejor amigo.**

"**Hmp" Expreso.**

"De nada" Dijo Naruto y se dirigió a la cocina. **"¿Algo de comer?" **Grito desde la cocina.

"**Hmp"**Dijo Sasuke antes de volver a tragar agua.

"**¿Quieres los chocolates con frutilla?" **Grito Naruto mientras sacaba un envase de chocolate. Hubo silencio, el portador del Kyuubi sabía que el Uchiha quería chocolates con frutilla así que empezo a prepararle. No quería ver a su amigo desesperado y enojado, tampoco quería que se desquitará con el.

"Ohayo Gente" Dijo Shikamaru al cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

"Ohayo¿Cómo estan?" Dijo Temari entrando detrás de su marido.

"Lo que sea" Dijo Sasuke al verlos sentarse en el sofá que estaba delante de él. Temari tenía un panza notable, estaba embarazada no lo podía negar. El único problema era que Sasuke no sabía que Temari estaba embarazada, había estado en misiones cuando ella había dicho la "gran" noticia.

"Temari" La susodicha lo miró. "¿Estás…estás más gorda¿Lo sabías?" Dijo serio, Naruto llego a la sala con la copa de chocolate con frutilla y que tenía crema. Sasuke le quitó rapidamente la copa y empezó a comersela a bocanadas. Cuando estaba enojado eso sucedía y todos lo sabían.

"No estoy gorda..¡Estoy flaca!" Grito lo último algo enojada. Shikamaru detuvó que Temari se levantará y realizará una pelea de boxeo ahí mismo con Sasuke. Él enarco una ceja y miró que Shikamaru le susurraba cosas al oído de Temari..a los segundos ella se tranquilizó y miró a Sasuke.

"Sasuke-creído-arrogante-calculador-idiota-presumido—" Shikamaru apreto la mano de Temari, ella lo miró y chasqueó la lengua. "Sasuke-arrogante-calculador-y ciego-Uchiha..estoy embaraza¡No gorda o otra cosa!" El enojo de Temari era visible.

"Oh, claro" Susurro. "Felicidades" Su susurro fue audible, Temari sonrió y Shikamaru bufo.

"Me aburro..Oye Naruto" El portador del Kyuubi miró a Shikamaru. "Ahora que eres chef de cocina y me parece extraño ya que pensé que Hinata cocinaba; ¿Puedes prepararme una copa de esa?" Señaló la copa de Sasuke, el Uchiha entrecerro los ojos y escondió la copa como si Shikamaru se lanzará encima de él y pelearán por esa copa.

"Hai" Sonrió y se giró sobre sus talones para ir a la cocina. "¿Temari, quieres algo?" Dijo Naruto al tiempo que volvía a girarse.

"Uh, Uh"Dijo emocionada. Como si fuera una niña de cinco años en una heladería. "Quiero…" Temari empezó a pensar tenía un antojo, mejor dicho muchos antojos.** "Quiero una ensalada césar, sin aceite..sólo con limón y sal." **Naruto se dio vuelta para preparar su ensalada. **"¡Espera!"**Grito a todo pulmón. Sasuke y Shikamaru casi pero casi se caían de sus asientos.

"**Hoy no comí mis galletas¿Tú tambien tienes acá, cierto?. Una ardillita me dijo que a Hinata le encantan"** Sonrió, Naruto asintió lentamente.

"Yo pensé que era un pajarito**" Dijo Sasuke con crema en la boca.**

"Callate" Dijo Temari sonriendo volvió a mirar a Naruto. "**Quiero las galletas, onegai**." Naruto asintió y se iba. "**¡NOOOOO, espera!**" Si se pudiera Shikamaru y Sasuke ya estarían sordos. (N/a: Shindy, tú eres Temari y bueno..es divertido verla embarazada y..y..es como verte embarazada, además pusé a Temari embarazada para molestar a la Shindy xP)

"**¿Me haces papas fritas y pones un poco de ketchup?**" Rió. "Tengo hambre, ah sí..de postre quiero me traigas una copa de frutas con chocolate. Gracias" Rió y se sentó más cerca de Shikamaru.

"**Veamos, una ensalada césar, galletas con chispas de chocolate, papas fritas y la copa de frutas con chocalate."** Dijo Naruto rapidamente, se giró y se dirigió a la cocina.

"**¡No olvides el jugo de manzana!"** Grito Temari emocionada.

"**Tanta..tanta comida"** Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron hasta no poder más. Si Sakura, su Sakura llegará a estar embarazada. ¿Tendría todos esos antojos igual a Temari?, suspiró enojado. Sakura todavía no había vuelto y quería saber donde estaba, y quería saberlo ¡ya!. Se levanto y fue a la cocina, donde Naruto preparada la comida de Temari, se preguntaba ¿Desde cuando su amigo se había converti en un excelente cheff?.

"Sabes, huele muy bien" Comentó el Uchiha, Naruto lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Cortó los tomates para la lechuga y no miró cuando corto. ¡Ni siquiera se cortó un dedo!. "Y no hay nadie que prepare comida mejor que—"

"¿Quieres otra copa de frutilla con chocolate?" Interrumpió Naruto al Uchiha, sabía que cuando empezaba con esa conversación Sasuke quería más.

"Gracias" Dijo Sasuke algo molesto, no le gustaba decir gracias a Naruto. "Además no hay nadie a quien admire más que—" Sasuke fue interrumpido ya que Naruto agarro la botella que tenía crema de vainilla, la acerco a la boca de Sasuke y apreto el boton. La crema salió directamente en la boca de Sasuke impidiendolé hablar.

"Te haré una copa de fruta tambien" Naruto mantuvo su vista en lo que cocinaba. Cuando cocinaba se volvía serio y algo molesto, odiaba que lo interrumpieran y si alguna comida salía mal..pobre al que estaba al lado de él.

Se esucucho el ruído de la puerta crujir al abrirse. Sasuke y Naruto se asomaron por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

"**¡Ohayo!" Sonrió TenTen y se sentó en el sófa. "¿Cómo estan, hip?"** TenTen todavía estaba bajo efectos del alcohol. Sasuke entrecerro los ojos cuando miró que no venía nadie detrás de Neji, entonces..¿Dónde estaban las otras chicas? y principalmente..¿Donde estaba Sakura?.

Neji miró a Sasuke y intercambiaron miradas. "El club de denusditas, Dancing" Sonrió. Al Uchiha le empezo a hervir la sangre de la ira, sí de la ira. Iba a matar a todos esos hombres que intentarán invadir el espacio personal de Sakura, su Sakura. Sólo él podía invadir el espacio personal de ella, y si un hombre se atreviera a tocarla Sasuke lo llevaría al mismo infierno.

"¿Sasuke?" Lo llamo TenTen sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sasuke estaba planeando como iba a asesinar al hombre que se atreviera a tocar a Sakura pero TenTen lo interrumpió. "¿Tienes rabia?" La mueca de TenTen fue de confusión mientras señalaba la boca de Sasuke, que seguía con crema que le había arrojado Naruto.

"¡Claro que la tiene!" Rió Naruto.

"¡Naruto!" Grito Temari. "¡De vuelta a la cocina, quiero mi ensalada, mis galletas, las papas fritas y la copa de fruta!" Naruto volvió a la cocina entre bufidos y suspiro de resignación.

"Bueno iremos a buscar a las chicas¿O Qué?" Dijo Sasuke enojado.

"Quedate acá Temari" Shikamaru se levanto y se acerco a la puerta.

"Yo igual voy" Naruto le dejo la ensalada, el jugo de manzana y las papas fritas. "Cuando regresé te hago la copa de frutas y te entrego las galletas" Dijo Naruto antes de que Temari se quejará.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**¡El Pisco es lo mejor!" **Dijo Sakura y luego tomó una botella entera de pisco.

"Deli-licios-so" Hinata volvió a tomar el quinto vaso de Cerveza.

"Sakura elegimos muy bien donde pasar tu despedida de soltera" Dijo Ino que llegaba con un hombre. Estaban agarrados de la mano.

"**Sai HIP..se en-n-ojar-á" **Dijo Sakura mirando la mirada pervertida del hombre hacía Ino.

"¡Tienes razón!" Sonrió y miró al hermoso rubio. "Lo siento bombom, tengo esposo" Rió y se sento vagamente. Se iba a caer de la silla de lo torpe que estaba.

"Chi-icas, no m-me sien-ento muy bi-en" Sakura se levanto torpemente y salió corriendo al baño. Vomito, si vomito. Demasiado alcohol no había hecho una buena reacción en su estómago. Luego de vomitar (duro unos 3 minutos vomitando) se miró al espejo, se lavo la cara y volvió a sentarse.

"**Me duele un poco HIP, la cabeza HIP" **Llevo su mano a la frente y formo una perfecta mueca de dolor.

"Es por unos momentos HIP" Dijo Hinata limpiandosé los labios, ya que había tomado Vodka dejando su boca mojada. "Miremos a Ino bailar." Ino estaba bailando con un hombre encima de escenario además luego empezaron a bailar encima del piano.

"**Hinata.."**Los ojos perlas se encontraron con los verdes. "¿Qué dirá Naruto de..de.. esto?" Dijo Sakura y luego se sirvió un poco de Vodka.

"**No lo sé, pero hay que disfrutar.." **Sonrió.** "Esta debe ser talvez tu última salida como soltera, en tres días te casarás y ya no será lo mismo." **Miró a la botella de Vodka que estaba llena y tambien se sirvió.

"Tienes razón" Agarro el vaso de Vodka. "Disfrutemos mientras podemos" Las dos brindaron y volvieron a tomar al seco los vasos con Vodka.

"**¡Sakura!"** Grito una **voz masculina** que al parecer estaba **enojada y sonaba muy sexy**. Sakura reconoció la voz, estaba algo mareada al igual que Hinata, se levanto torpemente y se puso firma al saber quien era.

"**¡Hinata!"**Grito el rubio imperactivo, Sakura no lo vió la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza

"**Sasuke"** Gimió de dolor.** "Me duele la cabeza" **Sakura se acerco a él, el la abrazo y sintió el olor a alcohol.

"**¿Bebiste mucho?" **Era una pregunta estupida ya que sabía que la respuesta. Sakura lo miró, sonrió de forma seductora y asintió. **"Hueles muy mal".**

"**Gracias"**Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"**¡Sakura!"** Grito Ino, que era llevada a la fuerza por Shikamaru. Shikamaru la llevaba de los codos y la estaba arrastrando Ino no se quería ir, pero Sai la esperaba.

"Iré a buscar mi cartera y mi abrigo" Sakura se separó de el Uchiha y empezo a caminar hasta la mesa, agarro su abrigo y su cartera. Estaba muy mareada y casi no se podía mantener más en pie, se tropezo, cayó al suelo y todo se volvió negro.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero..pero sentía el dolor de cabeza irse, abrió los ojos con pesadez. Y vió a Sasuke, su ángel estaba ahí.

"**Sasuke"**Gimió de dolor cuando se levanto rapidamente y sintió una fuerte punzada en la frente.

"Calma estás en casa" Sakura miró a su alrededor y estaba en lo cierto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?" Se levanto y fue por un vaso de agua.

"Veamos…" Dijo pensativo mientras seguía a Sakura hacía la cocina. "Más o menos dos horas." Se lavo las manos.

"¿Qué es…lo que huele mal?" Hizo una mueca de dolor luego de tomar el vaso de agua. El olor era muy fuerte y estaba ahí en la cocina.

"Oh, ese olor…" Dijo simplemente.

"**¿Por qué huele así, Sasuke-kun?**" Empezó a buscar el olor, y venía del lava plato. "**¡Qué asco!**" Chillo.

"**Vomitaste**." Dijo serio mientras se secaba las manos con la toalla.

"¿Yo?" Dijo confundida. "No, claro que no…"

"Claro que sí, además no habías comido nada…sólo habías bebido." Dijo enojado.

"**Lo siento**" Se disculpo. "No debí haber ido, pude haber quedado aquí…pero tenía derecho a ir a mi despedida de soltera." Sonrió y comío una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

" Sabes.." Sasuke la abrazo por atrás, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. "Estas castigada" Susurro en el oído de Sakura. La pelirosa sintió la descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

"¿De verdad?" Suspiro y Sasuke mordió delicadamente el lobúlo de la oreja de la pelirosa.

"Hn." Le dio un beso en el cuello.

"¿Y donde será mi castigo?" Sonrió.

"Sólo digamos que iremos a mi habitación" El Uchiha tomó a la pelirosa en brazos, y empezo a subir las escaleras. Mientras subían le susurraba cosas en el oído y le daba unos cortos besos.

No importaba dentro de unos minutos Sakura tendría más, peroe luego de todo el lío de la despedida de soltera de Sakura, le gusto por que lo más divertido que le sucedió (además del club) fue estar con Sasuke una noche más.

**FIN.**


End file.
